


Deception Game

by Oo_Keira_oO



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Love/Hate, teen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oo_Keira_oO/pseuds/Oo_Keira_oO
Summary: Non importa quanto autocontrollo avrai, prima o poi farai un passo falso.Non importa quanto tu mantenga la tua lingua, prima o poi ti scapperà una verità.Non importa quanto vorresti impedirlo, prima o poi lui ti troverà.Non importa quanto ti sarai stancata di tutto ciò, finché il dio degli inganni lo vorrà, dovrai giocare.





	Deception Game

_NdA Dovevo fare un capitolo col prologo ma mi è scappata la mano e il prologo è venuto immenso; quindi ho deciso di dividerlo in modo da creare una parte prima che precede gli eventi della storia e che giustifica la trama._

* * *

###  DECEPTION GAME

 

 PART I, PROLOGUE

  
Alexis Brown, figlia di Mike e Sabrina Brown, aveva sempre vissuto a Brooklyn, non aveva nemmeno il passaporto.  
Però un’estate di quando era piccola l’aveva passata in California. Era stata quella in cui sua sorella Melanie si era presa il morbillo e loro erano stati costretti a tornare con una settimana d’anticipo.  
Le giornate in pieno agosto a New York sembravano infinite; il caldo afoso rendeva l’aria, già piena di smog, ancor più calda ed irrespirabile. Molti come Alexis Brown aspettavano la metro delle 12.05 e ne approfittavano per rifugiarsi in un luogo chiuso, riparato dal sole e tutto sommato, fresco.  
La studentessa di legge camminava rileggendo uno dopo l’altro gli appunti presi durante le lezioni; aveva un esame quella mattina e ci teneva a prendere un voto quanto meno alto, se non il massimo. Qualcuno le passò vicino, una donna di mezza età che si aggiustava il borsone da palestra che aveva in spalla, l'aveva appena buttata per aria. Non era niente, capitava spesso che la gente si scordasse di non vivere da sola nella grande mela; fu quello che ne conseguì che fu incredibilmente strano.  
Alla signora era caduto qualcosa, a prima vista sembrava una pietruzza nera che conteneva una gemma rossa. Alexis non era esperta di pietre né di gioielli, ma non sembrava molto preziosa.  
Si chinò ad osservarla. “Signora, le è caduta …” Le parole le morirono tra le labbra; sparite insieme alla figura della donna.  
Afferrò la pietra con una mano, guardandola con curiosità; il suo contenuto sembrava scintillare. La strinse tra le dite e in un attimo, il mondo si fece buio.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi una cosa era certa: non era più alla fermata della metro.  
   
 

* * *

  
_Come_   _avrete capito, la piccola Alexis si trova in un posto leggermente lontano da casa..._  
Spero la prima parte di questo prologo vi sia piaciuta. Ricordate di lasciare un commento con le vostre opinioni e consigli per migliorare la storia :)  
A presto ^^ 


End file.
